


Summer Job

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Job Au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Schedule - Sundays, Tags may change again, Umm except that Dipper is 17 and Bill is 19, Well except Fluff, but nothing happens until Dipper turns 18, description says it all im terrible at tags, summer job AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystery Twins go to the local Gravity Falls Mall to apply for jobs.</p>
<p>Mabel gets a job at Michelle’s while Dipper lands a job at Heated Theme.</p>
<p>While working at the Mall the twins grow fond of their jobs and learn responsibility.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Dipper across from Heated Theme there’s a store called Stephanie’s. The employee’s there call themselves the Nightmare Crew. Their leader being a handsome devil named Bill Cipher. They go and pick on the poor boy while stealing away the customers from Heated Theme.</p>
<p>Mabel loves her job at Michelle’s. It’s her cup of tea and the customers that come into the shop always look for her when they need something. Her girlfriend Pacifica Northwest sometimes enters the store to take her to lunch or visit while on her shopping spree/break from lunch. Mabel sometimes even visits Dipper on her breaks. Her friends Grenda and Candy also visit with her.</p>
<p>Grunkle Stan is the owner of Mystery Pawn in the mall with his two favorite employees, Soos and Wendy. They swindle everyone who comes to the pawn shop. When Summerween rolls around they turn part of the shop into a mini haunted house scaring the living daylights out of the customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Took me so long to make this but I'm happy with the outcome.

The Summer rays were beating down on the town of Gravity Falls. People were still out and about with their window rolled down as they drove in cars. The sound of chatter filled the air and if you listened closely you could hear the small hint of living cicadas nearby in the woods. It was extremely hot this summer and the mall was just the place to go when you wanted a working air conditioner. The parking lot was packed with cars honking at each other to park in whenever a spot was found free.

Two brunette twins hopped out of a blue pick up truck once the car was managed to fit into a parking slot. The male brunette was wearing all black even in this heat. He wore his signature black beanie with a dark turquoise pine tree patch and tucked underneath it all he was sporting the brown classic emo hair that reached close to his shoulders. He wore a black short sleeved shirt underneath a black adventurer vest with sci-fi horror pins tacked on it, black skinny jeans, and black boots. On his 16th birthday he was gifted a Venom Tongue Piercing and a Madonna Lip Piercing. When he turned 17 his Grunkle Stan secretly had him get a Red Headed Woman silhouette tattoo on his left calf along with his sister's name on the left side of his collar bone. 

Meanwhile the female brunette had layered brown hair with extensions, along with dream catcher leather strings beaded at the end connecting into her hair with feathers. She wore a black spaghetti strap top long enough to look like a mini dress which was underneath a pink shooting star tank. She had striped black and pink thigh high socks with fuzzy black uggs. She also had standardized sized tapers, Two Cartilage piercings, and a butterfly tattoo fluttering around her foot/ankle along with Dippers name printed on the left side of her collar bone, tattoos were also given secretly by her great uncle.

The twins were ecstatic to get into the mall. Every time they entered there they were always greeted by the acceptable temperature they craved for when the weather was too much. The twins pushed on the big iron glass doors and as always promised the temperature was perfect. 

The Gravity Falls Mall was about 300,000 square feet. It contained many stores ranging for different demographic appeal. The Pines twins weren't here for pleasure this time, they were on their way to their new jobs. Mabel was able to grab an opening to her favorite store, Michelle's, while Dipper landed a job at Heated Theme. 

“See you later DipDop, I'm heading off early to time in, maybe we can catch up on lunch?” The female brunette said while looking down at her phone to check the time.

“Yeah sure, I start in like five anyway.” The male brunette hugged his sibling as he dashed off into the sea of mall goers. 

The twins parted ways, each going to there new job. Meanwhile a certain devilishly handsome blonde entered the mall. They shoved people away as the made a beeline to Stephanie's, a store full of pop culture merchandise and intimate items. The blonde ran into the store and swiped their card last second before their time. Panting they looked up to meet eyes of their crew. 

“What are you looking at?” The blonde glared.

“Come on Bill, you were almost late again. We don't want the manager firing you.” A boy with lagoon green hair and 8-Ball shirt came forward. 

“Yeah, we thought we had to stall him again with bread,” a girl with hot pink hair blew at her strands covering her eye. 

“It was packed in the parking lot. I swear Summer isn't my favorite season.” Bill rolled his eyes, “Let's just make it til lunch this time.”

“Wait Bill,” a boy with stunning pearly white teeth stepped forward, “Guess who's just starting their first day across at Heated Theme.”

“Who?” Bill smirked ready to go torment the new employee.

“The grand nephew of Stan Pines. I think his name is Constellation or something?”

“Dipper Pines.” The blonde gritted his teeth and made his way to the counter to ‘work’ when the manager, Tad Strange, appeared.

And just Bill's luck he was met with the pair of baby brown eyes from the male brunette twin himself. The brunette’s eyes widened in horror as a blush appeared on his face from getting caught and immediately diverted his gaze. The blonde chuckled and went right to work.

Across the mall another blonde, female this time, was just timing out from her part time at Infinity 20’s while looking at her phone. She was off to go do some shopping and visit her girlfriend at Michelle's. As she walked out she was bumped into by mall security also known as Blubs and Durland.

“We're sorry Miss Northwest, we're in the hurry to break up a fight at the Swap n Shop.” Durland was in running stance waiting for Blubs to take the lead.

“Isn't that where that creepy kid Gideon works?” The blonde reluctantly dismissed the run in.

“Yes, he seems to be in a fight with Stan again,” Blubs shook his head and waved off as they dashed to the direction of the shop.

“That old man can never learn to stop picking fights,” Pacifica huffed and picked up her phone that fell. 

As she walked to Michelle's Pacifica looked around at the stores nearby and decided to pick up a small packet of Smile Dip for her girlfriend as a treat. When she finally got to her destination she was greeted by a loud pitch squeal followed by yelling and a quiet cheer.

Mabel was showing Grenda and Candy the new shipment of glitter packs. She stopped rambling when she heard a small foot tapping on the ground and a cleared throat. 

“Paz! You made it,” Mabel's rosey cheeks darkened when her girlfriend kissed her cheek. 

“Of course I'd be here, I'm not like Dipper who would be running late,” The Northwest girl rolled her eyes but turned flustered when Mabel glared at her.

“Sir Dipping Sauce is never late for me, he was just late for you because he's not used to the idea of you around,” she mumbled the last part. 

Dipper was fine with Mabel being into girls, just not the idea of her being with Pacifica Northwest. Which was a total opposite on Mabel's end. She was hyped up when she found out Dipper liked guys and immediately suggested he went out with Bill Cipher. Dipper was taken back with the idea of getting together with his enemy and brushed Mabel's idea off quick. Much to Mabel's dismay she let go of the idea and said if he could just give Pacifica a chance. And so he did hence them dating for almost a year now.

“Well if he isn't going to accept me sooner or later I'm going to say something. It's not fair. I've treated you so well-” the blonde stopped herself and quickly tossed the female brunette the packet of Smile Dip, “Thought you might need this.”

Mabel gasped and ripped open the package, inhaling the sugary powder which only ended up coming back out with a few coughs.

“Mabes calm down,” Pacifica stared at her warily as Grenda patted her back.

“She'll be fine Pacifica, she just needed it badly,” a small voice came up next to her along with a giggle.

“I know I know Candy it's just,” Pacifica bit her lip.

“Paz I'm fine. Come on, it's almost my lunch time let me show you around.” Mabel said with teary eyes and laughed all pumped up with the sugary treat. 

“I already know what's in the store braces,” Pacifica teased but still followed her girlfriend. 

As Mabel showed Pacifica around a red haired girl was kicking back at the cashier in Mystery Pawn. 

“Hey Wendy check this out,” a man wearing a green question mark shirt poked her magazine.

“What is it Soos?” The redhead put her magazine down and leaned in as if he were going to say a secret.

“I finally figured out where Stan goes on his breaks.” The man said all giddy.

“Dude show me!” Wendy stood up with eyes wide.

“Alright come over here,” Soos ran to the vending machine and typed in a code without paying. 

Both stepped to the side when he door popped open. The man pushed the machine to the side with ease then waved his hand to what was behind the machine. 

“Wa la! A break room,” he gave a proud smile.

“Dude what is this? Is their actual snacks in here because the ones in the vending machine are crap.” 

“I think so, come on let's check it out.” The two explored the hidden room to only find old papers and some decent snacks.

“Well let's take the snacks and show the twins this when they get off work.”

“Good idea Wendy,” Soos shook his head in agreement and closed the door. 

As that was going on the male twin was reading his book he brought. It was fairly empty and was a soothing way to be for when the boy would go on break. That was until he heard a mischievous chuckle. Looking up Dipper eared his book which was dropped when he saw Bill Cipher standing in front of him. 

“Are you in need of some assistants Mr. Cipher,” Dipper managed to pull a smile while the words rolled off his tongue. He knew well enough that Bill was only here to bother him like he always did.

Bill was taken back by the forced kind words. He was expecting Dipper to ignore him or the very least make a sarcastic remark. Although Dipper’s words clearly fazed him, he shrugged it off and his smirk widened. 

“Why Pine Tree! I'm glad you asked. I'm in need of a new wardrobe so I thought, Hey why not come here to where Pine Tree could help me out. So what do you say Dipper, care to help a friend out?” Bill was all too smug about it. 

Dipper rubbed his temples, he was already getting a headache from Bill's presence. He only nodded in agreement and told a worker nearby to take the counter as he came around from behind the cashier. He was bothered though on why Bill needed a wardrobe. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was quite fond of Bill's style already.

Bill Cipher was wearing a black tank top along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black vans. His clothes seemed to be artistically splattered with paint. His nails were painted white themselves and he had Medusa lip piercing perfectly matching with a third eye piercing and normal sized gages. His wrists were covered in multifandom bands. His jeans hugged his hips exposing part of his v-line and Infamous Alex Harsh boxers. 

“So what kind of bands or shows are you into? We have pretty much everything from Anime, Pop culture, and Alternative bands-” The brunette was caught off when the blonde started shoving clothes into the brunette’s hands.

“I want these jeans, I really like skinny jeans. Oh! I also want this LessAbnormal shirt- Pine Tree you never told me they had Forty Two Sailors merchandise!” The blonde was getting under Dipper’s skin.

Bill knew what he was doing and it was working. He mentioned off hand as he kept tossing things into Dipper’s arms of things Dipper was fond over. He even had Dipper go get specific sizes from the back room. When Bill got to the cashier he saw Dipper struggling to settle the mountain of items on counter. Bill let out a non discrete cackle. Some of items fell onto the floor only to have Bill let out a fake scowl. 

“Pines you're getting all of my new clothes dirty.” 

“S-sorry Cipher I'll try harder to get them dirty.” Dipper glared not even bothering to conceal his hatred for Bill in front of the other employee. 

As soon as Dipper got around to start scanning the items Bill's phone went off, “Oops. My break is over, you can put that all away Pine Tree I won't be needing it. I decided I like my wardrobe already.” 

“Cipher!” The teen glared at the retreating figure of Bill. 

Dipper looked up to the clock on the wall and sighed when he saw it was his break. Looks like he was going to have to skip lunch to clean up after Bill. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Broseph let's go eat lunch,” Mabel came into Heated Theme. 

“I can't go today. I have to put everything back. Bill came in and well you can imagine the rest,” Dipper sighed tugging on his brown locks. 

The female twin stared at the pilot of clothing in shock while her girlfriend walked in and snorted.

“I swear you two have a weird relationship, just kiss and make up already,” the blonde rolled her eyes, “You two are going to damage your relationship with all this fighting.”

The male brunette came out from the back and glared at the blonde female, “We are not in a relationship!”

Pacifica leaned back and held her hands up in defense, “But you two are always bickering like a married couple! Don't blame me if it just seems that way. I mean you two sometimes have moment don't you? Haven't you noticed it? Mabes help me out here.”

“Well,” Mabel tilted her head and looked at her brother meekly.

“Oh my god Mabel! No, no, no, absolutely not. You two need to get a reality check,” Dipper fumed, turning red from anger and a small blush, “Honestly. Bill and I hate each other, okay?”

“Whatever keeps you sleeping at night Pines,” Pacifica smirked. 

The boy huffed and grabbed more clothes. Mabel helping out, waving her girlfriend over to help out as well. Between the three they managed to finished up before the twins lunch break.

“Well I'm going to head back to work, wouldn't want to be late getting back,” Mabel stretched out going to hug her twin, “Coming with me Paz?” 

The blonde was playing with her hair, “Hmm? Oh no, I have to go head into my other job at Victor’s Closet.”

“You mean that place where they sell the Alex Hirsch Boxers I so want to get for Dipper?” The brunette brightened up, “You think you could get me a discount?”

“I'll ask,” Pacifica turned to Dipper, “Later nerd. I'll make sure your sister gets to job safely.”

Dipper scoffed but gave a small smile, listening in on his sister's conversation as she left with the Northwest girl. Pacifica did get under his skin but she was starting to grow on him. She was changing in ways of maturity with her act.

The rest of the day dragged up until it was time to clock out for the male brunette. Luckily when he checked out the rush was beginning leaving the other employees to tend to the mess. As the boy was walking out he brushed shoulders with a certain blonde he knew he would never get along with.

“Excuse me Pine Tree, I think you owe me an apology for that.” Bill glared.

“Not while I'm out of work,” Dipper snorted replying dryly.

“Rude.”

“Fake Blonde.”

“What was that?” Bill pulled at Dippers collar, “I'm more of a real blonde then that girl your sisters going out with!” 

Dipper’s eyes widened at the sudden contact with Bill but this only made the short boys hatred for the taller man grow.

“Whoa hey there, break it up.” A certain redhead stepped in. 

Bill huffed and let go of Dipper, “You're lucky I respect Red here.”

“Respect?” Dippers eye twitched as he rose a brow, only to be left with a question swirling his mind when the blondes figure retreated into the crowd.

“You alright man? He was about to skin you alive,” Dipper was broken out of thought when he looked at the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Yeah I'm alright Wendy. It's been a long day plus it's always like this. We just hate each others guts.” the brunette mumbled bitterly.

“Hmm. Well let's make your first day worth it.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“Well we found a secret break room behind the vending machine,” Soos appeared behind Wendy.

“Soos!” The brunette stumbled back, startled from the sudden appearance.

“Sorry little dude, I thought you noticed me coming.” The green shirt wearing man bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

“It's okay, I just wasn't paying attention,” Dipper chuckled nervously, “So about that hidden room.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whoa how long has this place been here?” Mabel said as she stepped in the room.

“How come we were never told of this room?” Dipper narrowed his eyes and immediately got to work looking around at the place. He examined the papers trying to read them without his glasses.

“DipDop you need your glasses, don't force it,” Mabel frowned and picked up some of the snacks that laid around. Her stomach grumbled from her missing out on lunch.

“I don't need them I swear,” the male brunette huffed and settled the papers down.

“Dude you look adorable in them, why can't you just face the facts that you need to have glasses to read?” The redhead smiled.

“I uh. No. I'm good.” Dipper blushed.

“Kids, Where are you?” Stan’s voice rang throughout the store.

Quickly the group fled the secret room and near by a couple of props to be sold. Dipper on his way out grabbed an old news article that caught his interest. Mabel tugged at Dipper as Soos slammed the door shut.

“Over here Grunkle Stan!” Mabel chimed, waving her hands wildly to get his attention away from his two employees that scattered to their work posts.

“Ah, there you two are. How was your first day at work champs?” The old man smiled and ruffled his grand nephews hair, tossing them both cans of Pitt Cola.

“My day was perfect Grunkle Stan! Even my manager told me I could end up getting a higher position!” The female twin chimed.

“That's what I like to hear! The Pines family moving on up!” Stan laughed happily and looked over at Dipper, “What about you sport?”

“It wasn't that bad until Bill came in,” Dipper huffed and continued when Stan got serious enough to listen, “When I was working at the cash register he kept staring at me. It was really creepy like he was keeping tabs on my every movement. Not to mention on his lunch break he came torment me! He made me hold his items that by the way never bought and made me go get things from the back. So basically I had to put it all back when he decided he didn't apparently want them. Then when I came out of the store he bumped into me and we almost fought if it weren't for Wendy. Which he said, quote on quote, You're lucky I respect Red, like what does that even mean? He's just so confusing”

Stan stared at Dipper for a bit, taking in all the information to let it soak for a while. He watched as his grand nephew scratched at his hair and rub his face, pulling down his beanie. Stan never liked his Grand nephew feeling at such despair which meant he needed to juke Cipher at his own came again.

“Listen kid, what you need to do is get back at Cipher. This time why don't you go to his store when you're on break or have day off and just mess with him. Get under his skin, make him real angry, so when he explodes he'll get fired! See where I'm going with this?” Stan looked hopeful at the boy.

Things seemed to click in Dipper’s brain because his frown became a devious smile, “Yeah I think I know what you mean, I'll have to plan it ahead of time though.” 

Come Monday morning and oh boy Cipher was going to get it.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets revenge and meets the Nightmare Crew.  
> Warning more than intended to be swearing. So Sorry Very Sorry.  
> Canons for my Au are here: http://nikki-indigo53.tumblr.com/post/151225636891/summer-job-au-canons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my editor to their busy schedule so this is all my rough writing. If I have any mistakes or if there are confusing parts please let me know so that I may fix it. I hope you like it, it's been so long since I've updated.

Monday. Who even likes Mondays? Definitely not Dipper, but just this once he'll make an exception. Today was his day off from work, and he was planning to use every minute of it to try and piss off Bill Cipher.

Also known as, the bane of his existence.

Dipper swore that the man's sole purpose in life was to be a nuisance to everyone, especially to himself and his sister. He was only glad that Bill targeted him more than Mabel.

Getting up and slipping into his normal clothes, Dipper zipped up his black vest. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed out the door.

 

Today he didn’t need to take his sister to work so that left him to take his time getting there by picking up a coffee which was cheaper than the food court. Driving off and finding a parking spot near the mall entrance he waited until he spotted a bleach blonde man walking towards the glass doors.

 

Rushing out of the car Dipper had a smug grin on and literally skidded on the pavement while locking his car door and lunged himself at the older man, “Where do you think you're going Cipher?”

 

“P-Pinetree,” Bill yelped in surprise, clutching his chest, “You know this could count as assault!” 

 

“Oh you mean like how you scared me all the other times?” The brunette said dryly. 

 

Bill only chuckled and tried to pry off the boy, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Shall I refresh your memory? I'm sure I can replicate all those times.”

 

“Maybe later, I have to go to work.” The blonde brushed him off and walked off to work.

 

“Oh we're not done yet Cipher.” Dipper mumbled under his breath following right behind him.

 

When they reached the store Dipper stopped before he could follow Bill to the back room. He examined the store in awe, looking around at all the merchandise for Dipper never being in the store long enough he appreciated all the things Mabel would be interested in. 

 

Bill clocked in and started to gather up inventory boxes, picking up each one and stacking some to only make a couple of trips to the front. On his last load he lazily glanced over to see Xanthar looking down at Dipper. 

 

“Hey, you're really tall. Do you think you could maybe grab me that Doughnut backpack from the rack up there?” the brunette gave the purple haired man piggy pig eyes with his lip quivering.

 

Xanthar being the softy he was nodded with a small blush at Dipper's cuteness, looking up and ready to grab the demanded merchandise.

 

“Xanth, babe, don't worry I got this,” Bill gritted his teeth as he smirked, “So what did you need Pinetree?”

 

“Oh I just needed that doughnut bag from up there. It's too high for me to reach and I know Mabel would love that backpack.”

 

“That's all?” Bill looked up, swallowing at how high it was but determined to get it.

 

“Yeah that's all,” Dipper shrugged.

 

“Okay then, I'll go get it for you.” Bill turned to Xanthar and waved him off. 

 

There was two ways for Bill to get the bag. One was to grab the long stick used for getting things off the higher racks and two he could grab a ladder. Bill being the stubborn jerk he was decided to climb the wall as a smart route.

 

“Bill you should look down, it'll make you climb faster if you're scared.” The brunette chimed.

 

“Shut up Pinetree! You're not helping me,” The blond man refuses to look down knowing he'd panic and lose his grip. Slowly getting closer to the set of donut bags he let one hand go and reach over it.

 

Dipper watched from down below, arms crossed with a smug expression. He had his mission thought through. Bug all of the other employees so Bill could get distracted and stop working just to help Dipper. Dipper looked around the store thinking of what else he could get. Spotting a couple of items he could probably afford he made a mental list of what to buy.

 

“Fuck!” The blonde screamed drawing the brunette’s attention back on him as he clutched onto the bag rack and fell onto Xanthar’s arms. A row of bags hitting on by one on the male blonde. The whole rack stick hitting him last as it slid off it's holder.

 

“Oh there are different colored donuts! I might get this blue doughnut bag myself,” Dipper laughed and grabbed the blue doughnut from Bill's head, “Thank Bill. You're not useless after all no matter what Tad says behind your back.” 

 

“H-he what?” Bill questioned in a daze looking up at his Savior who caught him, “Why did you let me do it?”

 

Xanthar only shrugged and set Bill down after making sure he could stand on his own two feet. The blonde watched as the tall man put the rack back together turning his attention to the back of the store where he could hear a familiar feminine giggle.

 

“What's so funny Py?” Bill laughed but stopped when he saw Dipper making Pyronica laugh.

 

“Oh you're funny Pines, much funnier than your great uncle! Alright I'll help you out what do you need?”

 

“I need a suggestion on a gag gift, it has to be something from the back of the store of course because what's funnier than receiving a sex toy on your birthday.”

 

“Hmm that is funny, I think a-”

 

“Veronica Ignis why are you talking to Pinetree?!”

 

“Whoa, Bill calm down she was just-

 

“No it's okay Dipper I got this,” The pink haired female put her hand over Dipper to protect him in some sort of form, “I was helping our customer out. I forget he was your boyfriend-”

 

“He's not my b-oyfriend!” Both males screeched in denial. 

 

Their outburst only caused the female goon to cackle in delight, “You guys are adorable! So in denial of your love,” She swirled her finger around pointing at the two.

 

“Can you J-just help me find a gag gift?”

 

“I'll help you find a ‘gag’ gift,” Pyronica winked grabbing a gag ball and spinner. 

 

“Did she just…”

 

“Py quit it, let me just help him. You know the back of the store is my specialty.” Bill moaned making a fuss.

 

“It's our specialty but fine, go help your boyfriend.” Py turned on her heels and head to the employee back room.

 

“He's not my boyfriend!” Bill shouted after her and looked at Dipper, “Listen kid you've got some nerve on asking Veronica for help. Let alone in the sex toy section.”

 

“I thought her name was Pyronica?”

 

“It's a nickname I thought you were the smarter twin.” Bill mumbled annoyed and looked through the items grabbing a necklace, “Here now go pay for your stuff and get out- I mean how else may I assist you sir?”

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the aisle entrance to see a very Strange Tad writing down on a clipboard.

 

“Do you have any Ouija board tees?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Show me the way asshole" Dipper smirked when Bill's mouth gaped. He could tell Bill was having a hard time not snapping at him when he was clearly being a jerk.

 

“O-of course I will, right this way Pinetree.” Bill gritted his teeth, shoving Dipper to the t shirt section and yanking off a size small into the boy's arms, “Here.”

 

“Is there any place to try this on?”

 

“No now leave already you're making my boss think bad of me.”

 

“Hmm like what you did to me on Friday?”

 

“Is this what this is about!? Honestly Pinetree I was just having fun.” Bill huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“And I'm having fun too right now,” he sang and set his coffee on a nearby shelf. 

 

“You're not even allowed to have drinks in the Store.” 

 

“What are you talking about? Kyrptos always brings drinks in the Store and Tad is always cool with it,” a man with a ring of keys walked by.

 

“Not helping Keyhole!”

 

“Whatever man.”

 

Bill huffed and turned to see Dipper struggle to take off the shirt, “Stay still and I'll help, “Bill mumbled and tugged off the shirt almost knocking down Dipper's coffee.

 

“Watch out or you'll spill it and I'll have you clean it up.”

 

“Oooh he got you good Boss,” 8ball came up and laughed along with Teeth.

 

“Hey Dipper- or Pinetree? Whatever that means, Xanth said you were getting your sister a doughnut bag so why not get these too?” Teeth held up unicorn pins and jewelry.

 

“Thanks guys I'll get these too-”

 

“Guys go the care of other customers, this one's mine.”

 

“Alright, alright. Don't get your panties into a twist again.” 8ball mumbled and walked away with Teeth.

 

“Bill why can't you let the others help me? They're more helpful than you, I'm surprised you still have a job when you're this rude.

 

“Burn!!” Two males stood at the cashier.

 

“Hector, P.F, just shut up already. You two aren't helping either.” Bill mumbled in a annoyance.

 

“Well we have to since it's our time on chaser duty and the guys in the back want to say something to you.

 

“Yeah, yeah. See you later Pines.” Bill waved off walking away.

 

“Go fuck yourself Cipher.” Dipper smirked and raised his middle finger.

 

Bill walked to the employee room, opening it up to see the newbies cackling at him, two had bat patterned leggings, one had multiple shape patterned shirt, and the other with a lava lamp design tattoo.

 

“What do you creeps want?”

 

“Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?”

 

“He's not my boyfriend!!!!” Bill shouted being heard from outside the store to where a giggling Dipper was standing. 

 

Oh today how Dipper loved Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested this is an extremely terrible rough draft of what Mabel looks like:  
> http://nikki-indigo53.tumblr.com/post/152826906191/1-rough-draft-art-form-temporary-mabel
> 
> I plan on drawing Dipper next. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll find my drawing pen for my tablet soon so until then...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it. Also if I have any misspellings feel free to point them out. Any confusion going on and tell me what you don't understand.


End file.
